Episode 6251 (30th May 2012)
Plot David suggests that Alicia should apologise to Val in the hope that she will drop the charges. Later in The Woolpack, Val is surprised that Alicia still has her bar job, giving Chas an ultimatum that one of them has to leave. Chas shrugs her off as Alicia asks Val for a quiet word. Val realises that Alicia intends to apologise and enjoys making it even harder. Alicia swallows her pride and begins to apologise, but Val is smug and the pair end up rowing as Chas and Amy try to calm the situation. Val has the final say and Alicia realises she has made everything worse. Soon afterwards, Alicia despairs as she tells David what happened. David comforts her, explaining that she must be straight with Jacob about the probability of going to prison before he hears it from someone else. However, Alicia refuses as it will break her son's heart. Meanwhile, Rodney receives a phone call and leaves Ashley - who has the day off - alone with ill Angelica. However, Nicola returns and is horrified to see that Ashley has been left alone with Angelica. Later in The Woolpack, Jimmy supports Nicola as Rodney tries to defend Ashley. Nicola declares that Angelica will not be going to Rodney's house again while Ashley is living there. Later, Rodney is awkward as he broaches the idea of Ashley moving out, but before he has a chance to say more, Ashley offers to leave and heads over to the B&B. Elsewhere, Paddy touches a nerve with Marlon by suggesting that he still has feelings for Laurel, Holly returns from the interview with the news that she got the job but must decide whether to accept it, while Laurel tells Ashley that Gabby isn't ready to see him yet. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Farrers Barn - Front garden and back garden *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, beer garden and public bar *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Playground *The Grange B&B - Ashley's room Notes *Harvey Rogerson appears as one of Leo Goskirk's party guests. Harvey would later go on portray Leo after Harry Whittaker's death. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,920,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes